Sonic and Amy's first date
by CatX3
Summary: Just my version of Sonic and Amy's first date. Hope ya'll like!  man I hate summaries  SONAMY  obvious much? lol  ;


**Hey everybody! Here's another Sonamy story. This one's about Sonic and Amy's first date. I'll try to be as detailed as possible. It will discribe both Sonic and Amy's emotions and...ah the heck with summaries, enjoy! I own nothing.**

The wind softly blew a leaf onto a certain blue hedgehog's nose. He opened one eye and flicked it off with his finger. Today felt like one of those do nothing days to the fastest thing alive. Unless someone decided to stir up trouble, then he would have to quickly finish up his nap and end something that shouldn't have even started.

Yup, that's pretty much how most of Sonic the Hedgehog's days go nowadays. All he wants his some peace and someone always has to ruin it. But so far today didn't seem like other days. Nothing bad has happened...so maybe today would finally be his day.

Sonic let out a long sigh. Finally he gets a day of rest and he just doesn't feel like resting...how ironic.

He looked around at where he was. Infront of him, a large lake, glistening in the sunlight. Underneath him, thin and wispy grass. Above him, a crystal blue sky, with just the right amount of white and fluffy clouds. All around him, different fruit trees and multicolored flowers dotted the grass.

Today just seemed like Sonic's day. But he wasn't thinking about any of that. Instead he was thinking about what he usually has his mind on, Amy.

Looking at all this beautiful scenery, just reminded him of how beautiful she was. Whenever the wind blew he could swear he could hear her giggling. He tilted his head so he could look at a robin sitting in the tree singing.

The robin flew down next to Sonic and continued its song. "What do you think, little bird?" Sonic asked the robin. "You think I should ask her out?" It chirped to him sweetly. "Well, don't get me wrong I want to...and have wanted to for a while now. But there's a few problems with that..."

The bird cocked its head. "Well, first problem is Eggman. You know what he would do if me and Amy started dating? He would kidnap her more than he already does!" The robin seemed to be listening intently to his words. "Second, I can't exactly _promise_ her I'm going to be there. It's happened before, I've told her to meet me somewhere and right before I get there, something bad happens and I always end up fighting Eggman for hours. And I miss it." The bird hopped up and down, causing Sonic to giggle. "Heh, you know, you're not a bad listener." The bird flew back up to its tree to meet another robin. They snuggled their heads together and then flew off.

Sonic smiled. He looked back at the sky, He saw a cloud that seemed to be in the shape of a heart. "You know...maybe today is my day." He stood up and sped off towards Station Square.

...

He stopped infront of the flower store. He opened the door and chimes could be heard. The clerk walked out from the back room and smiled. "Oh, Sonic the Hedgehog! Hello." He faintly smiled to the apparent fan. "Hi." "What can I do for you?" "Well, there's this girl-" "OMIGOSH! SONIC!" A little girl, about 7 or 8, came running out of her mothers office. "SONIC! I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT I'M ACTUALLY TALKING TO YOU! I AM LIKE, YOUR BIGGEST FAN EVER!" A sweatdrop could be seen on Sonic's face. "Heh, not my _biggest_ fan."

Her mother walked over to her and put her arm around her. "I'm sorry, but she's a big fan of yours. Now, what were you saying?" "Well, I kind of wanted some flowers for someone." The little girl burst out, "WHO?" Her mother pulled her back a little bit. "Sweetie, stop it." But the little girl ran up to Sonic. "WHO IS IT? AMY? BLAZE? ROUGE? _GASP! PLEASE_ NOT SALLY!" Sonic looked suprised. "Umm..." He looked back at the mother. "You have any roses?"

The girl's eyes opened wide. "_Roses_...?" She thought for a second, then jumped up and down. "IT'S AMY! IT'S AMY! IT'S AMMMMMY!" Sonic's mouth dropped open. Her mother ran over to her daughter and pulled her away into another room. "I KNEW IT! I JUST KNEW IT! SONAMY IS REAL! YES! I KNEW-" The door closed.

"Gosh, I'm a little embarrassed at that." The mother giggled. Sonic winked. "Naw, It's okay." "Now, roses you said?" "Yup." "Ok, let me see what I've got."

She dissappeared behind her counter and soon reappeared with a selection of the prettiest flowers Sonic ever saw. She set down on the counter top 3 roses. One red, one white, and one pink. "Which would u like?" Sonic put his hand to his chin. "Hmm..." _Amy likes all these colors..._

"You think you could give me a small bouquet with just one of each?" She smiled. "Oh, yes. How simple and sweet." Sonic laughed. "Well, that's what I'm going for." She walked over to the cash register. "Well, I bet this someone will love it."

...

He walked out of the flower shop and looked at a digital clock from the store next door. "Alright, Amy usually takes a walk around this time." He smoothed out his quills and made sure he didn't have anything in his teeth. Soon enough, He looked across the park to see a cute, pink hedgehog wearing a red dress with matching red boots walking and enjoying the scenery. He sped over to walk right by her. "Hey Amy." He smiled his trademarked smile.

Her face lit up when she saw him. "Sonic! Hi!" They stopped walking and Sonic leaned against a tree. _Cool...gotta be cool! Don't show on your face how nervous you are..._

She smiled brightly at him, happy that he's here with her. "So, Eggman hasn't attacked yet today..." Sonic rubbed the back of his head. "Ya...finally a day of rest, huh?" "Ya." She cocked her head and looked dreamily at him. Sonic, loving the attention, decided that now would be the perfect time.

"So..." Amy snapped back to reality. "You..." He walked over to her and put his arm around her. "...doin' anything tonight?" Amy's mouth opened, then closed, then opened again. "No..." He smiled. "Well then...I was thinking maybe we could go out to dinner or something?" She let out a little gasp. "Re...really?" He tried his hardest to control his blush. "Uh huh." She folded her hands infront of her and looked at the ground, smiling and trying her best to look flirty. She wasn't sure if it was working, but Sonic knew it was on him. "I...I would love to."

He moved his head a little closer to hers. "Maybe afterword we could head over to Twinkle Park for the night?" She moved her head so her face was right infront of his. "I would like that..."

Sonic wanted more than anything at that moment to grab her and kiss her, making up for all those years he didn't confess his love. But he knew he couldn't. "What do ya say to Olive Garden, 7:00?" She nodded. "That'll work...what should I wear?" "What you always do, and maybe..." He pulled out the flowers and she let out another small gasp. "...one of these in your hair?" She took the roses from him. She put her hand on his cheek. "Th...Thank you Sonic." He pulled her closer. "You're welcome." He put his lips close to her ear and whispered, "Beautiful roses for a beautiful girl..." Then he stepped away from her and said, "Cya tonight!" Then he sped off.

Amy's eyes sparkled in the sunlight. She sighed dreamily and snuggled the roses. "I can't believe this just happened..." She pulled out her cell phone to tell her best friends all about it.

...

Sonic looked in the mirror and took a deep breath. "7:00...time to meet her there." He practiced smiling one more time and then opened his door and ran to meet Amy.

When he got there he stood by the door way and kept his eye out for his date. In no time she walked up to him, smiling. She had followed what Sonic asked her to wear, with a few acessories. She had the white rose in her hair, lip gloss on her lips, a little blush on her cheeks, and instead of her usual boots she was wearing white high-heeled flip flops. Sonic smiled back at her. "Hey." She giggled. "Your blushing." Sonic held out his hand. "I don't see any reason not to." She took his hand and they walked to dinner.

After dinner they walked out of the resturant. Amy lay her head on Sonic's shoulder. He smiled down to her. "Twinkle Park next?" Amy couldn't contain her child-like squeal. She has waited years for her and Sonic to attend Twinkle Park _together_. She grabbed his hand and said, "Lets go!"

"Look, it says cute couples get in free." Amy laughed and gave Sonic a playful nudge. "Hey! That's _my_ line!" They walked to the gate and passed by a shrub cut into the shape of an egg.

Once they passed. An evil "HO HO HO" could be heard. Eggman, Decoe and Bocoe popped their heads out of the bush. "What a clever hiding place Dr. Eggman!" Docoe shouted as Bocoe rolled his eyes. "Shut up!" "Yes Dr. Eggman." He giggled evily. "I have the perfect plan..."

Bocoe folded his hands and swung them back and forth. "Aww...Sonic and Amy have finally started dating." Docoe hugged his fellow robot. "I know! Isn't it sweet?" Eggman gave them each a good whack on the head. "No you fools! It's not sweet! It's just what we needed!"

"And how is that, Dr. Eggman?" "Now we know for sure that Amy is Sonic's one true weakness! All we have to do is capture Amy, and then Sonic will do anything we wish!" "That is brilliant Dr. Eggman!" They crawled behind the bushes and spied on Sonic and Amy.

Sonic bought some ice cream and gave the cone to Amy. They sat down on a bench. "Oh, Sonic. This is so wonderful." He closed his eyes. "I just hope old Eggy doesn't decide to ruin it."

Just then Eggman's head popped up behind them from the bushes. He signaled with his fingers to the two robots across the way. They gave a thumbs up to him and yanked the rope infront of them. A small missle aimed itself right above them. (Eggman- o.O) He waved his arms back and forth and whispered. "No you idiots! Aim _at_ them not _above_ them!" The missle went off and flew right into the tree above Sonic and Amy. It went right through the tree's leaves and flower petals from the tree drifted down on Amy and Sonic.

Amy gasped. "How romantic!" Sonic got a shocked expression on his face when he saw the two robots across from them hiding in the bushes. But he tilted his head in confusion when one of them waved and the other gave him a thumbs up, both smiling. He glanced behind him and saw nothing but leaves flying as if someone had just dove into the bushes. He knew what was going on, and exactly how it would turn out. He smiled and put his arm around Amy. "Heh, it is...isn't it?"

Once Amy was finished with her ice cream, she squealed and pointed. "Look, Sonic! They have dancing!" Sonic gulped. "Uhh, Amy...have you ever seen me dance?" She looked at him and smiled. "Yes, I have. And I think you're wonderful." Sonic blushed."Really?" "Of course!" "Uh...ok then. Lets go."

They walked over to the tent where people were dancing. Once they stepped inside, Sonic could hear Michael Jackson's famous "OW". His ears perked up. He loved the King of Pop's songs. Amy giggled. "Oh! This is perfect!" She pulled him onto the dance floor. Amy closed her eyes and moved her hips from side to side. She moved her arms back and forth to the rythm.

_Hey Pretty Baby With The_  
><em>High Heels On<em>  
><em>You Give Me Fever<em>  
><em>Like I've Never, Ever Known<em>  
><em>You're Just A Product Of<em>  
><em>Loveliness<em>  
><em>I Like The Groove Of<em>  
><em>Your Walk,<em>  
><em>Your Talk, Your Dress<em>

Sonic blushed and watched her dance.

_I Feel Your Fever_  
><em>From Miles Around<em>  
><em>I'll Pick You Up In My Car<em>  
><em>And We'll Paint The Town<em>  
><em>Just Kiss Me Baby<em>  
><em>And Tell Me Twice<em>  
><em>That You're The One For Me<em>

He pulled her close to him just as "The way you make me feel" could be heard.

_The Way You Make Me Feel_  
><em>(The Way You Make Me Feel)<em>  
><em>You Really Turn Me On<em>  
><em>(You Really Turn Me On)<em>

They moved back and forth to the music.

_You Knock Me Off Of My Feet_  
><em>(You Knock Me Off Of<em>  
><em>My Feet)<em>  
><em>My Lonely Days Are Gone<em>  
><em>(My Lonely Days Are Gone)<em>

He twirled her away from him. Someone tossed him a MJ hat. He put it on and struck Michael's famous pose.

_I Like The Feelin' You're_  
><em>Givin' Me<em>  
><em>Just Hold Me Baby And I'm<em>  
><em>In Ecstasy<em>  
><em>Oh I'll Be Workin' From Nine<em>  
><em>To Five<em>  
><em>To Buy You Things To Keep<em>  
><em>You By My Side<em>

He did all the moves he knew go with this song. Amy giggled and clapped her hands. She did a few twirls whenever he did one.

_I Never Felt So In Love Before_  
><em>Just Promise Baby, You'll<em>  
><em>Love Me Forevermore<em>  
><em>I Swear I'm Keepin' You<em>  
><em>Satisfied'<em>

_Cause You're The One For Me  
><em>

They got closer together and they walked slowly in a circle, looking at each other.

_The Way You Make Me Feel_  
><em>(The Way You Make Me Feel)<em>  
><em>You Really Turn Me On<em>  
><em>(You Really Turn Me On)<em>  
><em>You Knock Me Off Of My Feet<em>  
><em>Now Baby-Hee!<em>  
><em>(You Knock Me Off Of<em>  
><em>My Feet)<em>  
><em>My Lonely Days Are Gone-<em>  
><em>A-Acha-Acha<em>  
><em>(My Lonely Days Are Gone)<em>  
><em>Acha-Ooh!<em>

_I Never Felt So In Love Before_  
><em>Promise Baby, You'll Love Me<em>  
><em>Forevermore<em>  
><em>I Swear I'm Keepin' You<em>  
><em>Satisfied<em>  
><em>'Cause You're The One For<em>  
><em>Me . . .<em>

_The Way You Make Me Feel_  
><em>(The Way You Make Me Feel)<em>  
><em>You Really Turn Me On<em>  
><em>(You Really Turn Me On)<em>  
><em>You Knock Me Off Of My Feet<em>  
><em>Now Baby-Hee!<em>  
><em>(You Knock Me Off Of<em>  
><em>My Feet)<em>  
><em>My Lonely Days Are Gone<em>  
><em>(My Lonely Days Are Gone)<em>

Amy put her hands up in the air swished her hips back and forth. Sonic spun with his head down and his hand on his hat.

_The Way you Make me Feel..._

Sonic dipped her slowly as the music faded away. They stood straight up again and everyone clapped for them. Between heavy breaths, Amy hugged Sonic and said. "That was so much fun!" He hugged her back.

Eggman poked his head in the tent. He spoke into his watch. "Now." "Got it Dr. Eggman." Just then the tent was torn away, revealing the stars in the night sky. Everyone oohed and awed. Sonic and Amy looked at the sky. "It's beautiful." Amy whispered. "Not as beautiful as you..." Sonic whispered back.

Eggman slapped himself. _Those IDIOTS! What happened to the bombs?_

"Close your eyes." Sonic said. "Why?" "Just...close 'em." "Ok..." Amy closed her eyes. He took her hand. They walked over to the ferris wheel. "Open." She opened her eyes. She smiled. "Final ride of the night?" Just then a loud speaker sounded. "Twinkle Park will be closing in 5 minutes." "I guess so." Sonic laughed.

They boarded their seat. "Hold on." Sonic took Amy's hand. They boarded the cart and the employee closed the door behind them. Their cart slowly started to move.

Amy turned to Sonic. "So...What made you _actually _come this time?" "Huh?" "Well...you've asked me out before...and never shown up. And tonight...it was like a dream come true for me...you've never acted like this before. How come?" Sonic gulped. "Well...Uh. You want the truth?" She nodded. "Ok. Honestly, today just seemed like a good day to do it. To ask you out I mean. And the reason I never showed up before? Because of Eggman. He would always start a fight right before our date."

Amy pursed her lips and looked at the sky. "That's what I always thought." She gazed thoughtfully at him. "But...how long have you actaully liked me?" He took a deep breath. "Ev...ever since I first met you." Her eyes opened wide. "But why-" "Did I run away from you?" She nodded. "'Cause...Amy...I was young. I didn't know what to do. And then, as I got older, I realized that if we were together, Eggman would attack you."

"So...you were protecting me?" He smiled.

Eggman rolled his eyes. "Ok...lets try _one more time_." He whispered into his watch. "You got it Dr. Eggman." Docoe and Bocoe yanked the rope infront of them. They looked up and watched the fireworks fly up towards Sonic and Amy.

From far away Eggman could only see a bunch of things that looked liked missle fly towards the two hedgehogs. He laughed. Then, he stopped when he realized that they were fireworks. "Nooo!" He screamed.

Sonic moved his face closer to Amy's. "I love you, Amy..." She looked at him with twinkling eyes. "I love you too..." Fireworks burst in the sky infront of them as they reached the top of the ferris wheel. Sonic pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

Amy closed her eyes and enjoyed what she had waited for for years.

After a few minutes they broke apart. Sonic put his arm around his new girlfriend and looked at the moon. A huge grin on his face. "We'll have to do this again sometime."

**DAWWW! :3 I love dis story! Ya, I know there is MJ in there. But what can I say? I love the King of Pop! :D Anyway, review plz! I OWN NONE OF THISAT ALL EXCEPT THE ACTUAL STORY (lol) Cya ;)**


End file.
